role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
MIB Mechagodzilla
MIB Mechagodzilla (also known as Mechagodzilla (Monster Island Buddies)) is a character from Monster Island Buddies and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MIB MechaGodzilla is a robot that lives with the Monster Island Buddies. MechaGodzilla is a hipster in most of his appearances as well as an avid inventor who works for the Monster Island Buddies from time to time. Some of his inventions include a Time Machine and other Giants Robots such as Mecha-King Ghidorah. Although he is on good terms with Godzilla and the others, MechaGodzilla's design also has an "evil" mode, which makes him both a target and a weapon for the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. and other evil monsters to use him against Godzilla and the others. History Backstory MIB Mechagodzilla was one of the characters of Monster Island Buddies and was featured in many, many zany and vulgar misadventures (particularly that one time he was sent traveling through time.). One day, the Monster Island War ended and MIB Cthulhu was banished back to Monster Hell, life had finally gone back to normal for Mechagodzilla. Soon though, he along with MIB Godzilla, MIB Rodan and MIB Jet Jaguar would find a portal machine that would send them to other dimensions. Debut: Another King of the Monsters!? MIB Mechagodzilla appeared when he and his friends MIB Rodan, MIB Godzilla and MIB Jet Jaguar were granted space-time powers from the Ducks Of Space Time that allow them to travel to different dimensions/universes. As the portal opened up, the first place they visited was the main universe, where they landed on a deserty area. As the got there, they realized now that they were no longer made of plastic on this universe but instead were actually flesh and blood. Then all of a sudden, something could then be heard rumbling underground nearby. MIB Godzilla told MIB Mechagodzilla to find out what was making that noise, to which MIB Mechagodzilla then began to scan the area. After mush searching, AdonisGoji then burrowed out from underground to attack the four of them. AdonisGoji then roared out to the skies and charged towards them. MIB Godzilla decided to fight against AdonisGoji head on to save his friends. MIB Mechagodzilla cheered on his friend in hopes he would defeat AdonisGoji. After AdonisGoji was defeated, MIB Mechagodzilla and the gang celebrated and then headed back home to their home dimension. Boy's Night Out MIB Mechagodzilla had a cameo in the RP where he showed up at the barbecque. Orochi VS. Neo Orochi MIB Mechagodzilla made a cameo in the RP where he sensed some disturbance from afar (which was Orochi fighting off Neo Orochi). Desu vs. Inconnu MIB MechaGodzilla made a brief appearance in the RP where he appeared to help MIB M.O.G.U.E.R.A to find out/investigate the contents of one of Inconnu's scutes that Desu had brought over. Apparently it was so bad, that MIB MOGUERA started slow loading. Later when the two robots finished analysis, they reported to Desu that it was definitely not of any normal Jiran that they had saw before. Murky Developements MIB Mechagodzilla later reappeared briefly in the RP with MIB M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to scan one of Mokushiroku's wings that Desu gave them. Abilities * Scan: MIB Mechagodzilla can scan the areas through his vision to see what's going on. * More to be added. Quotes Trivia * MIB Mechagodzilla is tied with MIB Jet Jagaur as Gallibon the Destroyer's first Monster Island Buddies character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Flying Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Monster Island Buddies Character